Miranda Greenberg: A Hogwarts Story
by Mozer
Summary: Imagine a fifth marauder, this one a girl. She will definately add some spice to the life of her other four friends. Will romance blossom in this small group, or will their friendship be put to the test? Rated T for appeal.
1. The Start of a New School Year

_**Yeah, this takes place in the marauders time, but I might change a few things to help the story go along faster. The character's name is Miranda and she is a tomboy. Sorry if I go over the top with the tomboy thing, but I wrote this a while ago and I don't feel like changing it. Oh! And they're in their fifth year. The schedule doesn't look like what a real Hogwarts schedule would look like, I'm just trying to make it easier. I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Well, I'm just gonna write whatever I golly darn feel like, so deal with it.**_

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window of the girls dormitory. It fell across the eyes of a sleeping girl. She scrunched up her eyes at the bright light then opened them to reveal two deep pools of blue. She yawned, stretched, and got up out of bed.

"Morning Sleepyhead," her friend Lily greeted her, "Ha! You should see how funny your hair looks!" She pointed at the sleepy girl's golden brown, shoulder length hair which was sticking out in every direction.

"I hate mornings," the girl gave her usual response.

Lily stood up and walked toward the door. "Well, since you're in such a good mood, I'll wait for you down in the common room. The we can head down to the great hall. We need a good breakfast for our first day of classes."

"Uhh…," Don't remind me. Now this morning is even worse. I'll be right there." Lily then turned down the staircase to the common room.

The other girls in the dorm had already left. Miranda opened her chest and pulled out her uniform. She put the gray Gryffindor sweater on over a white button up blouse. Then she put on a pair of trousers. When she had first come to this school she was outraged to learn that girls were forced to wear skirts as part of the uniform. In fact, she even protested wearing the skirt. Eventually the headmaster caved. He agreed that people shouldn't be forced to do things they didn't want to do. Miranda was surprised that he agreed so quickly and earnestly, but she had the feeling that Dumbledore favored her a bit more than other students. All the girls in the school were welcome to wear trousers if they so pleased, but Miranda ended up being the only one.

Once she was fully dressed, complete with socks and shoes, she started down the stairs leading to the common room. She hadn't even gotten all the way down when she heard the argument starting.

"No_ Potter_."

"Ah come on Evans. After all these years you don't even fancy me a little?" Miranda recognized the voice of one of her best mates, James.

"I said NO! Oh thank goodness you're here Miranda," Lily said spotting her friend, "Let's go."

The four boys around Lily turned to look.

"Miranda! Good to see you! It's been too long," Sirius said jokingly.

"Yeah, the start-of-term feast last night was forever ago." Miranda laughed at Reamus' joke. He was her favorite of the four boys, but she wouldn't tell them that. She had known him the longest and was the most like him.

"It feels like forever ago…," Peter whispered. Miranda rolled her eyes. She tried to be nice to the boy that always followed them around. She even stood up for him sometimes. It would be easier if he weren't so annoying.

During breakfast in the great hall, the schedules were passed out:

* * *

**Greenberg, Miranda A.**

Mon.

10:00 - 12:00 Free Period

12:00 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 3:00 Transfiguration

Tues.

10:00 - 12:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

12:00 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 3:00 Charms

Wed. 

10:00 - 12:00 Free Period

12:00 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 3:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Thur. 

10:00 - 12:00 History of Magic

12:00 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 3:00 Divination

Fri. 

10:00 - 12:00 Potions

12:00 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 3:00 Herbology

* * *

"What day is it, Wednesday," said Miranda answering her own question, "Excellent! I get to start the day with a free period! Who else?"

Sirius and James both raised their hands. Lily sighed and raised hers too.

"So Evan, during our free time do you want to -"

"Don't even say anything James," Lily cut him off.

Miranda turned away from those two and asked, "Hey Moony, what do you have first?"

He replied, "It looks like Peter and I have Ancient Runes next."

"Oh, lucky you. I hated that class. Well, I'm finished with breakfast. You guys wanna head down to the lake?," she asked her other three friends.

"Sure."

The four of them walked toward the big entrance doors.

"Race you there!," Miranda yelled over her shoulder once she was outside. Then she took off running toward their favorite spot under a tree by the lake. She was the first one there closely followed by James and Sirius. Lily was last, but had done a good job of keeping up.

Lily smiled and walked off to join some other girls. She knew that Miranda was okay hanging out with the guys. She actually would rather hang out with them than a bunch of giggling girls. And Miranda knew that Lily didn't like being around James when he was trying to make a move. Besides, most of the girls thought Miranda was weird because she wore trousers and acted like a guy. The guys were stuck between fascination and confusion which was one of the reasons she hadn't had a boyfriend yet. The other reason was that James, Sirius, and Reamus acted like older brothers and were extremely protective of her.

"I don't get it," James started complaining, "I've been chasing Lily for years and she won't go out with me. Miranda, you're a girl. Help me out here."

"Well, you could ease up a bit. You know, not ask her out every time you see her. And you could probably call her by her first name. Let her know you actually care about her."

She left him to ponder that perplexing idea and scanned the general area. Lily and the other girls were sitting under another tree over away. A group of boys nearby were skipping rocks and watching the group of giddy girls. She turned her head back toward the castle and groaned when she saw what was coming.

Sirius climbed down from the tree, "What's wrong Tufts?"

"You might want to climb back into that tree. It looks like you little band fo fan girls has spotted you." Sirius looked where she was pointing and a smirk came across his face.

"I'll handle this," he said as he walked, more like swaggered, toward the group of girls. They started giggling as soon as they saw him approaching. Miranda had always been fine with the fan girls that always seem to follow Sirius almost as badly as Wormtail. Until last year. Something about them just ticked her off now. She hated seeing them all over him like ants on a popsicle. Maybe it was because they kept asking her what Sirius liked to do, or what gifts he liked. Or maybe it was because Sirius fell for their dumb act and dated ten of them a year.

Sirius started walking back as the girls once again headed toward the castle. Astonished Miranda asked, "What did you say to get them to leave like that?"

Sirius smirked again, "I told them that I needed some time to relax with my friends and I would talk to them all at lunch. It'll kinda be like an interview to see who my first girlfriend of the year will be."

Feeling herself getting more frustrated by the minute, Miranda stood up, announced that she still had a few things to unpack, and stormed off toward the castle, leaving a bewildered Sirius and James behind.


	2. Girl's Night

**I wrote this a LONG time ago and when I looked back at it now, typing it up, I thought, 'Truth or dare? Did I really put that in here? Lame.' So I apologize, I edited it a little, but I felt it's necissary for the story to progress. Too late to change it now!**

* * *

Miranda's next class after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures. She sat down next to Remus while James took his usual spot by Sirius. They left Peter to sit by some Hufflepuff girl.

Remus turned to Miranda and asked what she knew was coming, "What happened today? Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?"

"I don't _have_ to sit by you guys. If you must know, I sat by the girls because we were discussing plans for a back at school party tonight."

"Come on Tufts, I know you better than that. You're upset about something."

Miranda sighed, "It's nothing really. Sirius' fan group just showed up today. I don't know why I let them bother me so much. But didn't he talk to them at lunch? He said he was going to pick his new girlfriend."

Remus held back a laugh and said, "No, a few girls talked to him, but he turned them down." He decided to leave out the fact that Sirius kept looking down the table at her.

Remus was the only one she had trusted with her feelings about Sirius. She never came out and said that she liked him. She was too proud to admit that she had fallen for the guy that half the girls at school were mad about.

Miranda was about to ask more when the professor walked in to start class. Remus opened his book and started taking notes.

Later that night, after dinner, Miranda was in the Gryffindor common room with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius and James knew better than to ask about what had happened earlier. They were just glad to have her back. That's when Lily and Alice burst in and dragged her off to the girls dormitory without a word.

"Okay, what's going on?" Miranda asked when she was led into the dorm where three other girls were waiting for them.

"It's time to start that party we were talking about," said April, another fifth year. The two other girls were sixth years Miranda thought.

"Oh, right," Miranda had completely forgotten about that, "Well, what are we going to start with?"

The girls shouted there ideas and reluctantly, Miranda agreed to play a little game of truth or dare.

Lily was chosen to ask first and she selected Miranda as her victim.

"Hmm, dare of course!" was Miranda's answer.

"Okay, I dare you to… set off a dung bomb to go off outside the prefect's room."

"That's way too easy! I thought you'd challenge my skills more! And what makes you think I've got a dung bomb handy?"

"Do you?" asked one of the sixth years.

A wide smile spread across Miranda's face, "Well, I might have one or two stashed away some place."

After Miranda had it all set up, the girls ran back giggling to the dorm. A few minutes later they heard a scream from above and burst into a hysterical laughing fit. As the game progressed, Alice confessed that she liked Frank Longbottom and April put on a red nightgown and jumped out at a group of first year Slytherins screaming that she was the Bloody Baron!

Soon it came back around to Miranda. This time she wanted a real challenge, so she said, "I'm going to have to say… double dare!"

"You sure, Miranda? You can't back out of this," Lily said in a cautious voice.

"Positive," Miranda announced.

One of the sixth years grinned wickedly, "I dare you to go down to the common room and flirt with the guys down there."

Miranda groaned, "Really? That's so lame!"

"It's a double dare. You have to do it."

"Fine," she said getting up.

April stopped her, "Wait! You can't go down looking like that!"

Miranda looked down at herself, "What's wrong?"

"You're dressed like a guy! They aren't going to go for that! Here, we need to fix you first."

Ten minutes later the girls were done "fixing her up." She looked in the mirror.

"So what do you think?"

"I look like a prostitute," Miranda stated blatantly.

April was outraged, "Hey those are our clothes!"

"Okay then, I look like a well dressed prostitute." The girls were done arguing and they pushed Miranda down the stairs.

Down in the common room James, Sirius and Peter were lounging about in random chairs while Remus was sitting at a table trying to study. James was rambling on about quidditch and Peter was listening intently. Sirius was too busy in his own thoughts to pay any attention.

Lately, none of the girls at school seemed to catch his eye anymore and he wondered why. He was still bothered by the fact that Miranda had skipped out of lunch with them. Something was troubling her, but he didn't know what. As he was sitting there, he thought back to all the good times they all had had together in their first couple years at Hogwarts. A lot had changed since then, Miranda had grown from his small childhood friend into a beautiful young woman…

Snapping his thoughts back to what was happening now, Sirius caught back up to what James was saying.

"The important thing to remember once you see the snitch is - What in the bloody hell are you doing Tufts!?"

Sirius looked at where James was staring and his jaw dropped. 'Holy house elf!' he thought. James and Peter matched the look on his face. Remus even looked up from the book he was reading.

From her place on the staircase, Miranda couldn't help but smile at the reaction she got from the room.

'If I have to do this, I might as well have fun doing it,' she thought.

She made her way across the room and sat on the arm of Peter's chair stretching her legs across his lap and resting he feet on the opposite arm. Peter was extremely red in the face and had started to sweat.

"Hey there, What'cha doing?"

"I-I-I'm just st-studying."

She pinched his cheek, "You're so adorable when you stutter!" Then she stood up and skipped over to Richard Weaver, the keeper on the Gryffindor team.

'What is she doing?' thought Sirius, 'What is she_ wearing_?! Doesn't she know how guys think. They're dangerous!' An intense burning feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. Right now all he wanted to do was rip that Weaver kid's head off his body. He asked himself why he felt this way.

'It's just because Miranda's my friend and I want to look out for her. Yeah, that's probably it!' All he knew was that right now, he felt as though no man on Earth was good enough for Miranda.

When she was done flirting with, or at least attempting to flirt with, Richard, she waltzed back over to the staircase leading up to the dormitory. All the boys eyes followed her as she moved across the room. All of the girls were waiting for her and they scurried up the stairs bursting into the security of their room.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice squeezed in between laughs, "The look on Peter's face was hilarious!"

"Now did I hear correctly? Did Richard Weaver ask you to Hogsmeade?" April asked curiously.

Miranda shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't really want to go. I'll just explain it to him tomorrow."

The girls gave a disappointed sigh together and tried to convince Miranda to go with him, but she stood firm.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't go with him," the sixth year that had suggested the dare said, "Sirius looked like he wanted to kill the guy. Can you imagine if you were to go on a date with him?"

The other sixth year chimed in now, "Oh, that's right! You better look out Miranda! Sirius looked like he wanted you bad!"

The girls started laughing again, but Miranda's face grew solemn.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just going to go change now," she said grabbing her P.J.'s and heading toward the bathroom. The other girl's didn't seem to notice the change in her behavior except for Lily who decided to talk to her friend about it later.

After the girls settled down once again, April played some music, including her cousin's new band, 'The Weird Sisters.' Everyone agreed they were really good.

When all of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were gone, the group decided to call it a night. Lily waited until she was sure the other girls in the dorm were sound asleep before she crept over to Miranda's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. Miranda jumped at first, but when she realized who it was, she sat up and scooted over to allow room for Lily to sit down. The girls did this often, especially when one of them was upset about something.

"Okay Miranda, truth or truth?" Lily started keeping her voice down so they didn't wake the others.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice."

"I know you like Sirius - oh for Pete's sake Miranda, I can tell when you like someone - what I don't understand is why you looked so disappointed when they said Sirius liked the way you looked tonight."

Miranda sighed, "That's exactly it. I've been best pals with most of the guys that were down there tonight since our first year, but they never started paying attention to the fact that I'm a girl until tonight. That wasn't really me down there tonight. I don't flirt or dress like that, no offense," she added. Lily shrugged it off, "If Sirius only likes me for how I looked tonight, he doesn't really like _me_."

Lily nodded in understanding agreement.

"Okay, now it's your turn, truth or truth?" When Lily just looked at her oddly, Miranda continued, "If you like James Potter, why do you keep turning him down? Why not give him a chance?"

Lily looked down, a slight blush snuck up to her cheeks, "The same reason I guess. I don't know if he really likes me or not. And he's so arrogant all the time."

"Yeah, I know, but trust me, he likes you. A LOT! Give him a chance."

"Fine, I'll agree to be nicer to James if you don't give up on Sirius."

"Whatever. Good night."

Lily smiled and crept back over to her bed.


End file.
